Sprout
Sprout, A.K.A. Experiment 509, is an illegal genetic experiment created byJumba Jookiba. He is designed to grow into an uncontrollable killer forest. His one true place is atop the pineapple water tower. Info Personality Sprout is wild and tends to be aggressive, often trying to bite people when he was still confined in a flower pot, and causes chaos by spreading his vines like weeds to attack people. However, he seems to have calmed after being uprooted and contained. Story in "Lilo & Stitch" Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 509 was the 509th genetic experiment created by Jumba withHämsterviel's funding. He was designed to spawn into an uncontrollable killer forest of destructive replicas of himself. 509 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to captureExperiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 509's pod eventually made its way into a post office, where it was found by Liloand taken home to Jumba. He explained 509's powers to Lilo, but Jumba, unwilling to risk activating 509 due to the destruction the latter would create, locked the pod away. However, Lilo and Stitch stole 509's pod the following night. Lilo then activated the experiment, named him Sprout, transplanted him, and fed him super-fertilizer. The next day, Lilo took a rapidly growing Sprout to an orchid competition. WhenMertle approached Sprout and noticed he was not an orchid, Sprout lashed out at her, causing Mertle to accidentally break his pot open. Sprout then rooted into the ground and grew into a massive forest of killer plants, which took over the Kokaua Town fair, causing widespread panic. Eventually, Stitch was able to lasso the original Sprout, uproot him, and drag him into a pineapple-shaped water tower, trapping the latter and causing the forest to die off without the original Sprout. Lilo was unsure if this was truly Sprout's one true place, but it was the best she and Stitch could do on such short notice. Sprout was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Sprout, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben andGantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sprout participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Sprout joins them for the song by playing the drums. Stitch! anime Sprout has made one appearance in the Stitch! anime and was mentioned in another. Though he did not officially appear in the second episode, his "offspring" did. It is revealed that Sprout can produce seed pods and launch them into space, where they cling to asteroids. One of these pods landed on the island and grew into a "Sproutling" (509-A) that carried out Sprout's original programming before being neutralized. On Sora's Team see (Sparky) Category:Lilo and Stitch characters Category:Lilo and Stitch Experiments Category:Characters Category:Eerie (class) Yo-Kai Category:Destructive characters Category:Plants Category:Disney Characters Category:Aliens Category:Creations Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Sora's Team Category:Elemental characters Category:Summons Category:Reformed characters Category:Silent characters Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Mischievous characters